A typical metal bracket has an anchor plate and a support plate projecting from it. The anchor plate has at least one mounting hole spaced from its upper edge and/or its lower edge.
Such brackets are known and serve in particular to mount building facade panels hung in front or for roof coverings. Such brackets are made of standard aluminum alloys and in order to reduce weight and lower the cost the wall thicknesses of the brackets are kept as small as possible. On the other hand, the dimensions and projections of the brackets should be possible within wide limits. Similar brackets of steel sheeting, that are welded bracket supports and that have totally different strength conditions, are not comparable to the subject matter of the invention.
DE 30 05 315 and DE 101 48 664 show the state of the art of such metal brackets in a simple embodiment. WO 2005/059268 shows a double-wall embodiment of a bracket. However, none of them offer a solution for the problem that occurs in the known aluminum brackets if a central bending out of the anchor plate of the bracket occurs as a result of heavy tractile loads. This bending out creates strong lever forces that act on the particular fasteners, normally mounting screws, and loosen them or even tear them out.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 a prior-art bracket is firmly screwed with its anchor plate 1 to a wall 2 by screws 3 or by unillustrated drive pins. A heavy loading of support plate 4 creates traction in the direction of arrow 5 that results in a bending out of the anchor plate 1. A condition as shown in FIG. 2 is brought about at the upper mounting screw 3. The overhanging end of the anchor plate 1 acts like a lever on the mounting screw 3, which weakens its hold.